


Boyfriends Senses

by MarshmellowMilk



Series: Tsukkiyama shit [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tadashi needs some sleep but same, but not really, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmellowMilk/pseuds/MarshmellowMilk
Summary: Tadashi is really really tired. And one night, someone comes to visit him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207508
Kudos: 42





	Boyfriends Senses

**2:05 A.M.**

Tadashi groaned as the bright red numbers flashed on and off on his alarm clock. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the millisecond, and his brain felt fuzzy and hollow. Fuckkkkkkk. He was exhausted as shit.

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. His head bobbed and suddenly dipped, making him jolt awake in shock. The tired boy let out a loud groan before face planting into his open notebook. The smudged charcoal notes taunting him, keeping him awake every time he closed his eyes.

…

….

…..

_ knock knock knock _

Tadashi slowly lifted his head, his brain hot with fatigue, and looked out the window which seemed to be the source of the noise. He locked eyes with someone, who was looking softly at him from behind the glass. Tadashi quickly realized who it was through all the fog in his brain, and slowly made his way over to the window like a reanimated corpse. He opened it was haste, the cold autumn breeze hitting his exposed skin like a tornado. But unfortunately, it didn’t wake him up. In fact, it only made him feel more exhausted than before.

Tadashi closed the window with a soft ‘click’ as the person planted their feet inside his room. Tadashi turned around, rubbing his right eye softly and letting out an incomprehensible mumble. “Tsukki...what are you doing here at two in the morning? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Tadashi looked down at the ground and pouted stubbornly. “Touché.”

“Besides,” Kei lovingly wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, “my boyfriend senses were tingling. So I had to come see you.”

Tadashi used all the energy he could to let out a small chuckle and give his boyfriend a lopsided smile. “Boyfriend senses? You’re such a dooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk...” Tadashi dragged out his words drowsily.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Kei ran his thumb over Tadashi’s freckles with a soft smile. “And your dork wants to know how much sleep you’ve been getting” his soft smile turned into a stern glare. However, Tadashi wasn’t scared in the slightest. He knew Kei well enough to not be alarmed by those heart-stopping glares. He was also just too tired to care.

“I don’t...knowwwwwwmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssmmmmmmmmmmm...” Tadashi grumbled and mumbled, his voice dying on him. He let out a loud yawn. His mouth stretched out so wide, his cheeks hurt. Fat tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He went head first into Kei’s chest. The drowsy-ness getting to him.

“You really are that tired, huh?” Kei sighed before lifting Tadashi into his arms. “C’mon, lets get some sleep” he walked over to the smaller boy's bed and gently laid him down onto the mattress. He reached over to the lamp on Tadashi’s desk and pulled the string that connected to the bulb, the last bit of light disappeared and his entire room went pitch black. Finally, he placed his glasses on his nightstand, and slipped into bed next to him, pulling the covers over the two of them.

Tadashi blinked slowly before rolling to the left side of the bed and right into Kei’s arms. Kei chuckled to himself, running his hand through Tadashi’s soft locks and flicking his droopy hair antenna. “Heeey, donnnnn’t lauuuuuuugh at meeeeeeeeeeeeennnmmmmmmmmm….” Tadashi pouted.

“Don’t focus on me, focus on sleeping, you nerd” Kei flicked Tadashi’s nose with his index finger.

“Mmmmnnnnnnooooooooooooo”

“Please?”

Tadashi closed his eyes for a second. Kei waited patiently for a response. “Okaaaaaaaaaaaay.”

Tadashi shifted a little bit in Kei’s arms, leaning his head into his chest. “Mmmmmmm g’night Tsukkiiiiii...loveeeeeee yooooooou…” Tadashi trailed off as sleep dragged him into the darkness. Kei smiled softly as he heard tiny little snores come from the person in his arms. He placed a soft kiss onto his ear.

“Good night, Tadashi. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they’re gay. Keep scrolling


End file.
